memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Gagh
Many types What is the source on "types of gagh"? --Gvsualan 23:33, 8 Feb 2005 (CET) :DS9 Season 7, , as I recall... -- Michael Warren | ''Talk'' 23:38, Feb 8, 2005 (CET) ::I changed the article slightly. I changed the line saying that Ezri had the gagh thrown into space to Ezri wanted to throw the gagh into space. Odo did not allow her to throw the gagh into space, citing "Enviromental Regulations." All of this is from . Klingon spelling I've noticed that a lot of Memory Alpha pages have incorrect Klingon grammar. There is no plain "G" or "g" in the Klingon alphabet. "Gagh" should be "ghagh". And "tozah" should be "toba", there is no "z", and a plain "h,H" makes a hard "ch" sound, as in "Bach". Kopachris 13:14, 21 March 2008 (UTC) :That's not grammar, that's spelling. Plus, you might want to take it up with script writers. Grammar, spelling, almost the same thing. Their related, at least. ::If it's spelled "wrong" in scripts, what are we supposed to do? ::: The Klingon alphabet is only as canon as what has appeared on screen, and unless I am mistaken, the establishment of the Klingon alphabet was never revealed as such. Rule of thumb, in this case, would be to follow the script spelling, in this case "Gagh", and note in the background of the article the so-called "real" spelling according to such and such quasi-legitimate background source. --Alan 16:30, 22 March 2008 (UTC) Quasi-legitimate background source being Marc Orkrand. It only matters to us "real" geeks. Kopachris 18:37, 22 March 2008 (UTC) ::::Actually, the spelling Klingon-speakers use is qagh (gh resembles a French r'', so it's not used to replace the ''g sound). However, to the best of my knowledge, this has never made its way on-screen, so it's Apocrypha by Memory Alpha's standards. --Tesseraktik 17:41, June 10, 2011 (UTC) :::::It's only apocrypha if the spelling comes from a licensed work, such as one of Okrand's books. If it's something fan-made based on Okrand's system, it has no place on MA.–Cleanse ( talk | ) 22:58, June 10, 2011 (UTC) ::::::Aye, it first appears in his 1992 book The Klingon Dictionary (second edition) on pages 183 and 190. Technically, the translation given is serpent worm (as food) (n), but it's made clear in subsequent books that it's gagh that's being referred to. For instance, in his 1996 book The Klingon Way the phrase qagh Sopbe' is translated as "He doesn't eat gagh!" (p.137), and then on page 141 there's the saying yIntaHbogh qagh jablu'DI' reH nIvqu' qagh., translated as Gagh is always best when served live. ::::::In the 1997 book Klingon for the Galactic Traveler, pages 86-87, there is the sentence "Perhaps the most representative Klingon food, certainly the one best known outside of the Empire, is gagh (or, in Klingon, qagh)" ::::::This book also discusses many of the words relevant to the preparation of qagh. ::::::So, perhaps a fitting Apocrypha entry would be something like: In the Klingon language designed by Marc Okrand - or, more specifically, in the romanization thereof - gagh is spelled qagh, and is pronounced slightly differently from what is seen on the various TV shows. The topic of gagh preparation is discussed at some length in his book Klingon for the Galactic Traveler. ::::::I suspect this text can be improved upon, so I invite people to come with suggestions. --Tesseraktik 11:02, June 11, 2011 (UTC) "unprocessed"? Is it ever made explicit that gagh is "unprocessed" as this article claims? I may be misunderstanding the term, but it seems to me that both the processes of stewing gagh and packing it in targ blood would constitute processing the worms. I'd recommend simply removing this word, since the very next sentence discusses the manner in which gagh is served, anyway. --Tesseraktik 11:10, June 11, 2011 (UTC)